De medios limones y medias naranjas
by GabyPotterHRLJ
Summary: Teddy está por casarse. James duda acerca de la mujer que amá. Ambos suspirán, como viejos amigos y se preguntan si está bien el camino que toman. No Slash. Viñeta. Respuesta al reto 'Invisible'.


**Summary:** Teddy está a punto de casarse. James duda sobre la mujer que amá. Ambos suspiran, como viejos amigos y se preguntan si están haciendo lo correcto. No Slash. Viñeta.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a la maravillosa J. K. Rowling. No soy rubia y por lo tanto no soy ella. Todo su credito.

Esta viñeta es una respuesta al reto _Invisible. _Es primera vez que participó en algo parecido, así que no sean tan duros y ayudenme a mejorar. Espero les guste :D

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol se infiltraban por la ventana ajenos al dolor de quién observaba a través de ella. Aquél peli azul que en poco tiempo se había convertido en un hombre, observaba como en el patio de la Madriguera se preparaba lo que luego sería su fiesta de boda. Observaba como la abuela Molly ordenaba a sus hijos que levantarán la tienda y como las mujeres de la familia reñían por cualquier estupidez. No vio a su prometida. Victoire no estaba allí y supuso que estaría en su cuarto arreglándose. Pero la vio a ella. Sus rizos rubios se movían al compás del dulce viento y su vestido azul turquesa que había sido obligada a llevar, solo mejoraba su figura.<p>

Gracias a ese_ vestido_ había descubierto que la amaba.

Pasó unos días antes, cuando ella se lo probaba. Se había volteado hacía donde él estaba y con su encantadora sonrisa había preguntado cómo lucía. Y Teddy, al verla adentro de aquél maravilloso vestido que la hacía parecer un ángel, simplemente había quedado sin palabras. Había sentido sus piernas temblar y su corazón retumbar. Había descubierto que amaba a Dominique.

Siempre creyó que Victoire era su media naranja, pero quizás, solo tal vez, lo que realmente necesitaba era su medio limón. Su amargo, rebelde y rubio medio limón.

Sigo negado a participar en esta farsa. – la voz de James Sirius llegó a sus oídos como sí no estuviera a su lado. Lejana, como sí Ted estuviera en sus propios pensamientos, con Dominique, lejos de allí. Se volvió y enarcó una ceja irónica, sonriendo.

¿Quién me va a dar el sermón? ¿Tú? ¿El que se enamoró de su prima y no tiene las agallas de decirlo? – preguntó Teddy incrédulo. Y James sonrió, dándole la razón. Roxanne no era para él.

¡Por unos malditos _genes_!

Sí le hubiesen preguntado cuál de sus primas se acercaba a su mujer perfecta cuando era pequeño, él hubiera dicho Dominique sin pensarlo. Quizás, Rose. Pero, nunca se hubiese imaginado que aquella pelirroja traviesa de ojos chocolates y cabellos rizados hermana de su mejor amigo, terminaría siendo su mujer perfecta.

Roxanne Weasley era perfecta a los exigentes orbes avellanas de James. Ella es como un pequeño torbellino que coloca tu vida de cabeza. Es la que produce ese cambio significativo en ti. Roxanne es aquella prima que hace las mejores bromas de la familia, con las características de los gemelos en su sangre, superando incluso a su hermano, apodado con el nombre del gemelo fallecido. Roxanne era…Roxanne simplemente era su media naranja_. _

Pero era su prima. Un lazo de sangre los unía. ¡Un estúpido y miserable lazo de sangre! Y no podía hacer nada, porque era mal visto ante los ojos del resto. No podía hacer nada, porque Teddy tenía razón. Porque no tenía las agallas para olvidarse de los condenados genes, de tomar a Roxanne de la mano y llevársela lejos de allí.

James se acercó a su casi hermano y observó también por la ventana. Ambos dieron un largo suspiró, mientras sus miradas se perdían en las figuras cuidadas de las mujeres que, sin darse cuenta, se habían robado su corazón. Teddy se casaría con Victoire, su novia de toda la vida y aunque Dominique le había confesado la noche anterior sus sentimientos, ambos no querían hacer daño a la rubia mayor. Y James, él había conocido al nuevo de novio de Roxanne esa misma mañana. Un tal Vladimir Krum. Un puñal demasiado grande directo a su corazón.

¿James? – la voz de Teddy sacó al pelinegro de sus pensamientos. El oji avellana clavó su mirada en aquella grisácea que pertenecía a su amigo. – ¿Debo casarme? – preguntó dudoso. James suspiró y volvió su mirada a la ventana, negando.

Y cuando el padre hizo la gran pregunta referente a sí aceptaba o no a la novia, Teddy respondió con una rotunda negación, antes de tomar a Dominique del brazo y salir de allí, desapareciendo. No volvieron a saber de ellos más que por cartas que informaban de su felicidad. James besó a Roxanne frente a todos, incluso, ante el tal Krum. Ella le correspondió. Él fue feliz. Victoire gritó, lloró y pataleó.

Y el resto, es historia de otro día, amigos míos.


End file.
